1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof structure for a transform plug of a socket.
2. Description of the Prior
U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,920 discloses that an electric plug includes: a housing; a mounting seat mounted in the housing and having two opposite side walls, a U-shaped transverse wall interconnecting the side walls and defining a resistor-receiving recess, and a partition wall cooperating with the side walls to define two opposite fuse-receiving grooves, the mounting seat further having two wings that cooperate with the side walls to define two opposite prong-receiving grooves; a pair of prongs extending through the prong-receiving grooves and provided with protrusions that extend through the side walls and into the fuse-receiving grooves; a voltage-limiting component mounted in the resistor-receiving recess and having a pair of conductive clamping members extending into the fuse-receiving grooves, respectively; and a pair of fuses clamped by the clamping members and extending into the fuse-receiving grooves to contact the prongs.
However, the voltage-limiting component is mounted in the plug and the is located at a predetermined room the same as the conductive clamping members that can not obtain a waterproof effect, and electric parts of the voltage-limiting component can not be received. Besides, a light string is powered on after the power source is turn on or the plug is inserted to a socket that it can not be powered on automatically.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.